The Truth About Magical Cats and Robotic Dogs
by Nightw2
Summary: Dynomutt falls hard for a feline sorceress. Rated PG just in case.
1. Chapter One

Note: Since Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, the Mayor of Big City, Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Captain Caveman, the Teen-Angels, Frakenstein Junior and the Impossibles (six of whom are only MENTIONED in this story) are all copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera, Porky Pig (who is ALSO mentioned in this story) is copyrighted by Warner Borthers and Darkwing Duck (another one who is only mentioned in this story [though not until the end]) is copyrighted by Disney, this story is natural being written purely for entertainment purposes.  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was just another peaceful night in Big City. Most of the innocent citzenry was fast asleep, but on the top floor of a 30-story building, a tiny mouse came creeping into the suite of a wealthy newly-wed couple. Undetected by the sleeping couple, the mouse crept ever closer to a cabinet holding a grand total of 100, 000 dollars worth of fine jewelry. Without warning, the tiny mouse suddenly enlarged into a ten-foot, three-ton mass of solid snarling muscle and picked up the entire cabinet. After lifting the cabinet, the creature shrank back down to mouse size, but the cabinet shrank down with it. With that, the mouse crept out of the suite carrying the shrunken cabinet.  
  
At the same time as this robbery was taking place, a stone dragon in the middle of Big City Park came to monstrous life and began flying high in the Big City night skies until it approached the Big City Gold Reserve. With four well-aimed blasts of flame breath, the stone dragon loosened to foundation of the Gold Reserve enough for it to swoop down, lift the entire building right off the ground and fly off into the night with just over two billion dollars in solid gold in tow.  
  
Meanwhile, in Big City Harbor, a salvage boat carrying a recently recovered pirate treasure comes across a tiny guppy that literally transformed into a giant squid. The squid proceeded to wrap the entire crew in its tentacles and shock the crew unconscious in a manner that made the squid, in that respect, seem like a super-sized electric eel. After that, the squid placed the subdued crew on shore and morphed into an eight-foot half-spider, half-bat creature that flew onboard, webbed up the recovered treasure and flew off into the nearest storm drain.  
  
Minutes later, the mouse, the stone dragon and the spider-bat all converged upon one spot; a luxurious mansion just a few miles outside the Big City limits. Greeting all of them was a breath-takingly beautiful woman stroking a gorgeous Persian cat. The woman was about six feet, one inch tall, garbed in a light blue silk gown with matching gloves, shoes and cape and had medium blue-green eyes, long (but not TOO long) auburn hair, a creamy complexion and the kind of figure that would have seven-eighths of the men in the world fighting over her. The cat had fine all-white fur, was wearing a gorgeous diamond-studded gold collar, was surprisingly thin for a Persian (but not SO thin as to indicate that it's not healthy) and had an absolutely mesmerizing set of robin's egg blue eyes. "Excellent work, my friends. You may all leave now" the woman said in a voice that, though speaking fluent English, still held a subtle hint of a French accent, before making a wave of her right hand.   
  
Somehow, this hand wave caused the cabinet to resume its normal size and also caused the mouse, the spider-bat and the stone dragon to all disappear. The spider-bat reappeared over the harbor and was changed back into a guppy as it landed in the water. The stone dragon was returned to the park where it resumed its lifelessness and the mouse re-emerged in the alley behind the hotel it just robbed. Back at the mysterious mansion, the even more mysterious woman made a wave of her left hand which caused the ground beneath the gold reserve, the jewelry cabinent and the pirate treasure to open up and bury the aforementioned items more than 100 feet beneath the ground.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Early the next morning, in ANOTHER luxurious apartment complex, a sleeping Dynomutt is woken out of his slumber by a flashing falcon statuette that appears out of his head. "Uh-oh! The Falcon Flash! I REALLY hate to do this, considering what a rough night we had last night, but I'd better wake BF right away." the cybernetic canine crime-fighter thought to himself as he darted out of his doggie bed, tripping over the edge of said bed.   
  
After recovering what could pass for his wits, the bionic dog hurriedly got into his green cape, mask, boots and chest insigna and headed for the room of Radley Crowne, alias the Blue Falcon. Extending out his mechanical neck and one of his mechanical front legs, Dynomutt gently nudged Crowne saying "BF, It's the Falcon Flash. We're needed. I know you're still exhausted from last night; I don't blame you. We really ran ourselves ragged helping Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Captain Caveman and the Teen-Angels, Frankenstein Junior and the Impossibles thwart that en masse invasion by EIGHT races of intergalactic conquerors. However, We've got an emergency call so..." pausing while he switched on his Dyno-Megaphone before saying "WAKE UP!!".  
  
Radley stirred and said in a tired voice as he was recovering from the ringing in his ears "There was no need to do that, Dog Wonder. I was waking up when you mentioned the Falcon Flash.".  
  
"Sorry, BF, but I had to make absolutely certain you'd hear me." Dynomutt admitted with an embarrassed grin as Crowne changed into his Blue Falcon costume and the duo headed for the monitor.  
  
After switching on the monitor, the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt saw the mayor, who replied "Sorry to be calling you two in so soon after you helped save the world, but there have been a trio of rather odd robberies committed simultaneously. Accordingly to witnesses, the Big City Gold Reserve was literally stolen whole by a stone dragon brought to life while a guppy that turned first into a giant electric squid, then into an eight-foot bat and spider hybrid, stole a multi-million dollar pirate treasure recovered by a salvage crew. Plus, according to surveillance tapes, a mouse that grew to ten feet tall lifted a jewelry cabinent containing $100, 000 in precious jewels and then shrank back down to normal size, shrinking the cabinent along with it. Only the fact that these three robberies all took place at the exact same time and pulled in ways that would require either sorcery or super-science indicates that they were all masterminded by the SAME person, though we don't know WHO that person is yet. We also got a letter from the anonymous mastermind stating, not only were those three robberies pulled as proof of ability; i.e. that our mysterious mastermind is to be taken VERY seriously; but ALSO that the next target in this mastermind's crime-spree will be the diamond-studded gold collar of international supermodel, Angelique LeSleeke's pet cat, Dominique." as the mayor showed the two heroes a picture of Angelique and Dominique Le Sleeke. The picture looked exactly like the mysterious woman and cat that we saw earlier.  
  
"Since Big City's police is OBVIOUSLY going to be NO MATCH for a thief with THIS KIND of ability, I'm assigning the task of guarding Angelique and Dominique to you and Dog Wonder." the mayor finished as he signed off.  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps the culprit is pulling a game on us, Dog Wonder. It's possible the mastermind pulled those crimes as proof of ability and then sent the police a note revealing a logical PHONY next target as a means of getting us out of the way while the mystery mastermind pulls another caper ELSEWHERE in Big City. On the other hand, the self-tip-off COULD be geniune; in which case, our thief is not only unnaturally talented, but also arrogant enough to prove he or she can pull the theft right out from under our noses. Therefore, we can't leave ANYTHING to chance. You guard Angelique and Dominique LeSleeke and I'll use the portable Falcon Computer in the Falcon Car to check out and search out the most likely OTHER targets." Blue Falcon said in his usual heroically commanding voice.  
  
"Yes SIR, Blue Falcon, SIR!" Dynomutt said with an exaggerated salute just before the duo headed off for the Falcon Car.  
  
"Blue Falcon...."  
  
"and Dog Wonder...."  
  
"AWAY!"  
  
With that, the two heroes blasted off into the early morning Big City skies.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Within minutes, the Falcon Car landed at the Big City Auditorium, where Angelique LeSleeke was slated to make her next public appearance. After Dynomutt made his way to LeSleeke's dressing room, he courteously knocked on the door and waited only seconds for Angelique to open the door. She was holding her cat, Dominique, who looked at the cybernetic canine crime-fighter in a way that caused his heart to skip five beats before starting up again at five times normal rate for a full minute. "The picture of this cat didn't do her justice. It made her look gorgeous, but, in truth, Dominique is a regular cat-goddess." Dynomuut silently thought to himself with a clearly smitten look on his face.  
  
As the bionic dog super-hero made a courtly bow after regaining some semblance of his composure, Angelique said "I'm sorry, Dynomutt; I was told by both the mayor AND the chief of police to expect you, but I was expecting both you AND Blue Falcon. I'm so worried about my precious cat's safety that I ALMOST cancelled this personal appearance just so I could watch her. Only the assurance that my darling pet would be watched by Big City's two best crime-fighters swayed my decision to go on with the appearance." in a voice that sounded disappointed, but seemingly laced with concern.  
  
After getting his tongue loosened enough for him to be able to speak without stuttering like Porky Pig on a bad day, Dynomutt said "Well, I'm very sorry, Miss LeSleeke, but BF is following possible other leads that might help us capture whoever has threatened to cop your cat's collar even faster. As for your cat, don't worry; I'll protect her with my LIFE if need be." in a voice filled with heroic reassurance as he entered the dressing room.  
  
"I have no doubt that you WILL, Dynomutt." Angelique said with a smile, having noticed earlier how hard the bionic dog super-hero had just fallen for her cat upon seeing Dominique in person for the first time. With that, Angelique headed out of the room.  
  
As Angelique started toward the stage, she silently thought to herself "Well, the Blue Falcon might be smarter than I gave him credit for, but that's STILL not going to be enough to stop me. I figured, by anonymously sending the police that tip-off about the possible upcoming theft of my cat's collar, I'd make myself look like a victim and, thus, would be less likely to be a suspect. Furthermore, by actually going through with the robbery, employing THREE TEN-foot spider-bats to perform the theft, I'd reinforce the illusion that I was victimized while simultaneously putting some egg on the faces of Big City's so-called protectors. Well, I'll go through with the faked robbery STILL, but with the alteration that I'll make the spider-bats CAPTURE Dynomutt so that I can use the cybernetic canine clown to lure Blue Falcon into a trap that will place BOTH so-called heroes VERY firmly in my clutches.".  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back in the dressing room, Dynomutt asked Dominique "Sheesh! What kind of sicko could possibly want to threaten somebody like you? I mean, yeah, that's a VERY nice collar but I don't see how ANYBODY could be nasty enough to try to wrong somebody as cute as you." though the cybernetic canine crime-fighter was NOT expecting an answer.  
  
"Well, actually, that stuff about the criminals behind all of this being after my collar was just to throw the police off. Truth be told, they're after ME, but I know they will have their hands full with YOU here with me." Dominique answered, cooing seductively as she finished.  
  
Dynomutt was absolutely floored! "You mean you.... you.... you can..." the bumbling super-dog started before Dominique said  
  
"Yes, I CAN talk. You see, Dynomutt, I am the product of some serious super-scientific research performed by a group so mysterious that it doesn't even have a name. The people behind last night's mysterious robberies performed experiments on me that gave me human intelligence and the ability to talk. Angelique doesn't know about any of that, though; I met her only AFTER I escaped from those who performed those horrible experiments on me. I played dumb so that Angelique wouldn't know about my newfound advantages and possibly reveal my hiding place to those I'm on the run from. They wanted to use me as a spy to further their endeavors to conquer the world, but I refused to cooperate. I've been able to go three years without calling any attention to myself until VERY recently when something I did when I THOUGHT I was unobserved somehow caught the attention of the group who created my... condition. However, I'm certain YOU can handle ANYTHING those villains can throw at me." rubbing against Dynomutt in a manner that caused the lovesick super-dog to collapse with a pleasantly embarrassed grin on his face as she finished talking.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Angelique, meanwhile, found a small spider just outside of the stage area. With a quick wave of her right index finger, she made the spider disappear briefly before reappearing in her dressing room, growing to ten feet tall, sprouting bat-wings and splitting into three identical creatures.   
  
Wasting no time, Dynomutt activated his strength-enhancing Dyno-Power-Pack and leapt forward, grabbing one of the three spider-bats by the wings and throwing it right into the other two, which caused all three to hit the wall hard. After shaking off the impact, the three spider-bats flew up toward Dominique and all started spitting their webbing at her, only to have Dynomutt block the webbing with his Dyno-Shield and then, before the spider-bats could stop spinning their webbing and while the webbing was still sticking to the shield, fling it up at such an angle as to cause the webbing to wrap around the spider-bats. After that, Dynomutt leapt forward again, grabbed Dominique, placed her safely to the side and punted the falling spider-bats, who were now trapped by their own webbing, clear through the roof and right out past the parking lot just before the canine super-hero switched off his power pack.   
  
Dominique looked at Dynomutt with amazement. At first, she thought the canine crime-crusher was going to prove to be a total incompetent; an easy mark. However, seeing how he single-handedly handled THREE ten-foot-tall spider-bats was actually .... impressive. For a second, she almost regretted lying to the super-dog until she told herself "We must have just caught him on a good day. A REALLLY good day.".  
  
Angelique watched the images delivered from her cat's eyes and was beside herself with surprise. Obviously, she's underestimated the bionic dog super-hero. "Apparently, I'm going to have to up the ante somewhat." Angelique silently thought as, with a wave of her left index finger, she doubled the size of all three spider-bats, gave them all the aided power of flame breath and increased the number from three to six.   
  
Dynomutt spotted the six twenty-foot dragon-spiders and gulped as one of them descended upon Dominique. With a superb leaping shove, the super-dog managed to get Dominique out of the way of the diving dragon-spider. As this and the other five dragon-spiders all let out blasts of intense flame, Dynomutt, gently craddling Dominique, used his Dyno-Springs to leap out of the path of the flames while using his Rapid-Fire-Dyno-Instant-Glue-Bomb-Launcher to securely ensnare the six attacking creatures.  
  
"How could he beat SIX TWENTY-foot dragon-spiders single-handedly? THREE TEN-foot spider-bats was pretty good, but SIX TWENTY-foot DRAGON-spiders is the stuff of legends." Dominique silently thought to herself, amazed about how badly she and her mistress underestimated Dynomutt. "At first, he seemed like a total goofball; a SEMI-CUTE total goofball, but STILL a total goofball. Now seeing how impressively he has single-handedly bested, first three ten-foot spider-bats and then six twenty=foot dragon-spiders is ALMOST enough to get me to respect this costumed lug. No, no, no. Get those thoughts OUT OF YOUR HEAD, Dominique, he's a DOG and you're a CAT. Worse, he's a dog SUPER-HERO and you're a cat CRIMINAL.".  
  
Now infuriated and almost ready to get on stage. Angelique made a quick twirl of her right index finger which caused the dragon-spiders to grow to 40 feet tall, increase in number from SIX to TWELVE and sprout skunk tails. "If you can beat THAT, Dynomutt, it would be a MIRACLE." the villainess thought to herself as she stepped on-stage.  
  
"Hooo-boy!" Dynomutt said "Those super-top-secret super-science villains must want Dominique back even worse than I thought." as he converted his paws into wheels, activated his Dyno-Jets and Dyno-Battering-Ram, slamming into one of the dragon-spider-skunks hard enough to send it flying into three of the others and then trapping all four with his Super-Strength-Dyno-Net. observing that three of the remaining dragon-spider-skunks were about blast Dominique with flame breath while three of the others were about to spray her with their tails, the intrepid bionic canine, still running on Dyno-Jets, flew out and gently grabbed Dominique while using his Ultra-Strength-Dyno-Fans to blast the flames and skunk sprays right back at those that sent them. After putting Dominique down, Dynomutt turned his power-pack up to full power and activated it again, this time, spinning the four netted monsters around like he was in the hammer throw competition, releasing his catch only after obtaining enough centrifugal force for the dragon-spider-skunks to go flying into those six of the other eight who got nailed by their own attacks. The resulting impact put all ten of those creatures out for the count. With another leap on his Dyno-Springs, the cybernetic canine crime-fighter was able to grab the last two each by one of their wings and then slam them both together hard enough to knock them both out before he threw them down onto the pile with the other ten. After switching off his power pack again, Dynomutt looked at Dominique, who was shaking quite nervously.  
  
"What's the matter, Miss LeSleeke?" the canine super-hero asked, gently cradling the feline in his right front paw.  
  
"Dominique, please, Dynomutt." Dominique said with a smile she could no longer contain before continuing "The thing is, I said you could handle anything those who gave me my human intelligence could throw at us and, thus far, I've been proven right, but the way they keep raising the stakes makes me terribly afraid for YOUR safety as well as mine. You've already thwarted THREE attempts to grab me within the last ten minutes; each attempt using larger and more powerful monsters than the last and each attempt using more monsters as well. Still, I can't HELP being worried.".  
  
"Awww, shucks, Dominique. Beating tough odds to protect others is all part of being a super-hero. Granted, these are the toughest odds I've ever faced ON MY OWN, but I'm only TOO happy to help. What is REALLY unbelievable, though, is that I went through THREE major battles in the last ten minutes, not only single-handedly, but also WITHOUT a SINGLE malfunction. BF's never going to believe THAT in a MILLION years." Dynomutt said with a blush and a grin.  
***********************************************************************  
  
After she got off-stage, Angelique thought to herself "I can't believe that blasted bionic bowser's luck. I threw a dozen 40-foot monsters at him and even tried to distract him mid-battle with that phony attack on Dominique. Of course, I knew Dominique was in no REAL danger; if that costumed canine hadn't gotten to her in time, she could have easily saved herself with a force field, which I know she knows how to do; but I had to make it LOOK convincing to cause that lousy super-dog to lower his guard. Not only did that stunt NOT work, Dynomutt ended up looking TOO impressive; my precious familiar is actually starting to slightly LIKE that miserable mechanical mutt. Well, time to whip up something Dynomutt won't be able to beat even on his BEST day, which this obviously IS." as Angelique made a twirl of her left index finger which caused the dragon-spider-skunks to go to 80 feet tall, increase in number from one dozen to TWO dozen and gain the power of freeze ray vision.  
  
"Sheesh! This is getting ridiculous." Dynomutt said as he activated six Dyno-Mirrors that each deflect the freeze ray vision blasts of the dragon-spider-skunks not only right back at those who fired the blasts but, with proper mirror readjustments taking place split-seconds before the freeze-rays dissipated one of the OTHER dragon-spider-skunks as well. However, three of the remaining twelve monsters all had the cybernetic canine crime-fighter right in their sights and each let loose a combination flame-breath and skunk-spray attack before Dynomutt can do anything. However, a powerful force field surrounded the super-dog at the last split-second and protected him from the monsters' attacks. The bionic dog super-hero also noticed those three monsters getting trapped and squeezed in force fields of their own. Afterwards four more of the remaining monsters end up catching on fire and three of the others are flash-frozen by unseen forces.  
  
Sudenly, Dominique caught herself and silently asked herself "What am I DOING? I'm supposed to be a VILLAIN and I'm actually HELPING the good guy? Why am I doing that? Granted, Angelique never pulled out this many stops before and technically, though there were a few people we've knocked unconscious in our endeavors we've never seriously hurt anyone, but still, why am I going soft on Dynomutt?".  
  
After Dynomutt took down the last two with repeated shots of his Rapid-Fire-Dyno-Instant-Glue-Bomb-Launcher, he looked once more at Dominique who simply said "Well, I suppose the experiments that gave me human intelligence and the ability to talk must have ALSO given me telekinetic, pyrokinetic and cyrokinetic powers, but it just took a few years for those powers to surface and they only surfaced because of my intense stress level." though she WAS started to feel VERY guilty about lying to Dynomutt about the truth of her powers. Still she felt that, if he knew the truth, he would despise her for using him.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter Two

Angelique burst in just then and shouted out "Why don't you tell him the TRUTH, Dominique? You aren't the product of super-scientific research. You are a particularly powerful sorceress's familiar. To be more precise, MY familiar. You have your powers BECAUSE OF ME." as she conjured up a cage around Dominique.  
  
After blasting herself out of the cage, Dominique retorted "You have it backwards, don't you "'mistress'"? YOU have YOUR powers because of ME. Sure you might be able to retain your magic away from me for short periods, but ONLY by staying in contact with me for PROLONGED periods. Sure it might have been because of a few magical artifacts you dug up in Egypt in your amatuer archaeologist days that I gained MY powers in the first place, but MY magic is what gave you YOUR magic." as she conjured up a set of mystic energy bands that wrapped around Angelique tightly enough to construct her movement but NOT so tightly that she would suffocate.  
  
After freeing herself with a burst of mystic energy, Angelique then said "You miserable feline traitor! How DARE you speak out against me?" as she let out a double-lightning bolt blast from her index fingers.  
  
After conjuring up a force-field around herself, Dominique angrily asked "I'M the traitor? YOU were the one who was firing on ME." as she blasted Angelique with a high wind.  
  
Struggling against the winds, Angelique defended "You were in no actual danger. I knew you could conjure up a force field to save yourself if those attacks got too close. I had to make it look convincing." as she could feel her powers slowly fading.  
  
Knowing that Angelique was slowly starting to lose her powers, Dominique retorted "Well, you did TOO good a job at being convincing. Dynomutt put his own LIFE on the line on MY behalf not ONCE, not TWICE, not even THRICE but FOUR TIMES. He might not of known about my powers until two minutes ago, but he DID care enough about me to keep on trying no matter WHAT you threw at us. Speaking of two minutes ago, what you just did was COMPLETELY inexcusable. I've put up with rendering people unconscious, but NOT killing or seriously hurting them. I may have been willing to put up with THEFT, but not MURDER. Just because I'm a criminal DOESN'T mean I'm totally evil.".  
  
Dynomutt, overhearing the entire exchange, looked at Dominique with sad eyes and asked "You mean you were just USING me? Angelique was the mastermind of those mystical robberies all along? You were setting me up to take the fall?".  
  
Realizing that, in her anger toward Angelique, she forgot all about Dynomutt being in the room, Dominique explained truthfully "I'm sorry, Dynomutt, but the truth is we WERE using you; AT FIRST. However, between the end of the SECOND battle and the middle of the FOURTH, I actually started to like you FOR REAL, not LOVE, but LIKE. I know my betrayal is going to hurt for a while and I offer NO EXCUSES; Angelique and I deserve to be punished to the FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW. I freely admit that. I just hope that you will someday learn to forgive me." with a look of very sincere regret in her face just as her mystic senses tell the feline that her former mistress was very nearly at the end of her power.  
  
Dynomutt walked up Dominique after she called off the wind she used to pin Angelique to the wall while her power faded and said sincerely "Hey, you saved my mechanical rear just a few minutes ago AND you helped capture your former accomplice, which means I ALREADY forgive you. Not only that, but those two details will ALSO go a VERY long way in getting you a greatly reduced sentence. If you can reveal the location of the loot you and Angelique gathered last night, I think you might even be able to get off with a few years PROBATION.".  
  
Dominique smiled at the thought of possibly getting off with probation while Angelique got 50 years for grand theft and attempted murder. Even if she didn't get off with PROBATION, the feline knew she would STILL be getting out LONG before her former accomplice for her full cooperation. Thus, she quickly agreed to show Dynomutt to the area where Angelique buried the pirate treasure, the gold reserve and the jewelry cabinent.  
  
Dynomutt put in a call on his Falcon communicator while Dominique secured Angelique with very strong magically produced chains. "DW to BF; The mastermind behind the robberies HAS been caught and I have a former accomplice of the mastermind who is willing to show us where the loot is buried." the cybernetic canine crime-fighter replied in his radio message.  
***********************************************************************  
  
In less than a minute, the Falcon Car was there to pick up the cat and dog. True to her word, Dominique showed the two heroes the very spot that Angelique buried their loot. In fact, the feline sorceress took her cooperation two steps further by not only conjuring up a giant construction shovel out of pure mystic energy and digging up the loot herself but also by conjuring up a giant mystic energy moving platform UNDER the loot to elevate said loot back up to the surface. After the gold reserve jewelry cabinent and the pirate treasure have ALL been returned, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt and Dominique returned to the Big City Auditorium to deliver the still-chained-up Angelique to the police.  
  
"Well, Dominique, you know I'm VERY grateful for your cooperation and, if it were up to me, I'd let you go just to SHOW my gratitude. However, Blue Falcon's the one calling the shots and though I REALLY HATE to turn you in, we DO have to do our duty." Dynomutt explained truthfully and teary-eyed to the feline sorceress before reassuring her "though I give you my solemn word that I'll do all I can to make sure you get off with probation" ALSO very truthfully.  
  
Nodding understandingly, Dominique simply said "Don't worry, Dynomutt. I blame MYSELF for this; not YOU. After all, I'm a criminal and you're just doing your job." kissing the cybernetic canine crime-fighter on his left cheek, which caused the bionic dog super-hero to blush uncontrollably and spin his head around at the speed of a tornado for two full minutes.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Epilogue: Big City Criminal Court: Three weeks later:  
  
"After careful deliberation, we, the jury, find the FIRST defendant; Angelique LeSleeke; guilty of three counts of grand theft and ONE count of attempted murder. We ALSO find the SECOND defendant; Dominique LeSleeke; guilty of three counts of ACCESSORY to grand theft; which she has CONFESSED to; but NOT of the attempted murder in light of the fact she DID actually SAVE the life of the individual the first defendant tried to kill." the jury foreman replied with no uncertain terms.  
  
"This court sentences Angelique Le Sleeke to 50 years in Big City Maximum Security Prison, but, in light of her former accomplice's full cooperation; as evidenced by the sworn testimonies of both the Blue Falcon AND Dynomutt; I believe we can extend a far more lenient sentence in HER case. I hereby sentence Dominique LeSleeke to FIVE years PROBATION." the judge stated as she slammed down her gavel.   
  
The judge then added "Furthermore, in light of Dynomutt's past repeated service to all of Big City, I thereby see no problem in granting his request to be Dominique LeSleeke's probation officer. Case dismissed".  
  
"This isn't over, you traitor. I'll get you for this. When I get out, I'll have my revenge on you. I put a curse on you, that meddlesome mechanical mutt and ANY of your descendants; ESPECIALLY any descendants you might have TOGETHER, perish the thought. Don't think I'll be too old by then, either, because I only age one year for every CENTURY, so, by the time I get out, I'll have only aged SIX MONTHS." Angelique shouted out at Dominique as the police hauled her away.  
  
As Blue Falcon, Dynomutt and Dominique all left the courthouse, Dynomutt asked "Say, Domino, was Angelique telling the truth about aging only one year for every century?".  
  
"I'm afraid so, my robotic rover Romeo. It was kind of a permanent side-effect of the artifacts and procedure that gave me my magic, including my human intelligence and ability to talk, in the FIRST PLACE ten years ago; both she and I age 100 times more slowly than we did before that point. Not even MY magic is strong enough to override it either." Dominique answered truthfully.  
  
"Thanks for clarifying, Dominique, but please DON'T call me your robotic rover Romeo." Dynomutt replied before whispering in Dominique's ear "at least not in public.".  
  
"Why not?" Dominique asked in a seductive tone before saying "You DO have it pretty bad for me.".  
  
"Indeed, Dog Wonder. Otherwise, why would you VOLUNTEER to be Miss LeSleeke's probation officer?" Blue Falcon asked with an uncharacteristic sly grin.  
  
"Come on; a DOG in love with a CAT? Worse yet, a dog SUPER-HERO in love with a cat CRIMINAL? That's absolutely embarrassing. I only volunteered to be her probation officer to MAKE SURE Domino sticks to the straight and narrow, BF. I'm not the type of crime-fighter who would fall in love with a criminal. Do I LOOK like Darkwing Duck to you?" Dynomutt replied in a pleasantly embarrassed tone.  
  
"Oh, really?" Dominique scolded mockingly as she gave the cybernetic canine crime-fighter THE LOOK, rubbed against him and, finally, kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
Instantly, Dynomutt's Dyno-Jets started up and blasted him high into the Big City skies where he sky-wrote two rather large hearts and an arrow piercing both. As his jets deactivated, the canine super-hero's Dyno-Parachute kicks in and he lowers gently to the ground saying "I only said a dog super-hero falling in love with a cat criminal was EMBARRASSING; I didn't say it wasn't TRUE. At least not OUT-LOUD."  
  
Dominique grinned as Dynomutt touched down on the ground and gently placed his left front leg around Dominique and said "I am the terror that floats in the afternoon." in a decidely wiseacre tone based on a crack he made earlier.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Note: As I said earlier, this story contained so many references to some many things copyrighted by so many companies that I would be in HUGE trouble if I wanted to make a profit off this story, so I HAD absolutely NO profit motive. I wrote the story purely for entertainment purposes. 


End file.
